Change of the Heart
by Lady Siyana
Summary: What happens when she's been dating her boyfriend for 7 months now and find out he's engaged? She runs to his friend for help. They begin to get close. What will they do when she dumps him and gets together with his friend?


Change of the heart

Rin Dearily been dating a guy name Kai Matsu, a guy 5 years older then her. Been with him for 7 months, everything seemed fine until she heard rumors that he was cheating her for the past 4 months. And there seemed to be rumors around that he has been engaged for a year now, to a woman that works at his best friends firm. When Rin confronts him about the rumors, not only does the hurt and the pain begin to grow, but the feelings she once had for him has left. Kai brought her to a party that was being thrown at his best friends mansion, and fireworks start to spark, but not with Kai. Kai left the party around midnight and told her that he had something he had to take care of that he would be back in a hour in a half. Rin believed the business he had to take care of was with his fiancé. Who just happened to be Saiya Oniguya, a girl which Sesshomaru Sadamoto dated? Sesshomaru Sadamoto was Kai's best friend, but things begun to get rough when he noticed how rough he's been with Rin and how many lies he told her. Sesshomaru wanted to see Kai crumble. His plan was to make Rin realize what he's done to he, but prove to her that not all people are just like him. The night of the party he threw to honor both his title as a demon lord, but to honor another day that was coming. He began to get close to her. First time her hand touched his he begun to wonder, was proving to her what a terrible man Kai is enough, or will he need to show her there's passion everywhere? Even in him.

Chapter One: Just Another Day

**TOKYO**

The hours seemed to pass as the time begun flowing slowly. Everyone was working as hard as they could so they can make their deadline for the next evening event. A party was to be planned and files were to be placed on the boss's desk by noon. He needed to look through applicants and looks over some of the files that dealt with a partnership with a firm in the US. The files weren't on his desk till two-thirty. The meeting that was planned was canceled because of the delayment of the files. The discussion was moved to another day. The boss was tired of waiting for all the files to come. The deadline was at eight and nothing was done. He needed his secretary to bring him the files and the event schedules then to book a huge party at his mansion which was tonight. The party was starting at ten o'clock and was ending around two a.m. Nothing was being done right. He needed his cooks to prepare the dinner and appetizers for the guest and that wasn't even done.

An hour past as he looked over more of his delayed files, he saw a resume that looked perfect for the open secretary position. He looked at the name and was stunned. Rin Dearily. She was a beautiful girl and such a stunning young lady. She was in her senior year and just turned seventeen. Thinking about if he should hire her, he thought in the back of his mind. Her boyfriend would trip. Her boyfriend was Kai Matsu, a twenty-one year old who met Rin at a party. They had exchanged numbers and got together the next day. Things were working out fine. Kai claimed he was in love with Rin. Rin knew she had strong feelings for him. But things weren't as they seemed. Kai told her a bunch of things about himself, but everything he said had been a lie. He told her he hasn't been dating anyone for the past three years, truth was he was engaged. If he would hire Rin, not only will Rin suffer for taking the job, he would have to deal with Kai.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin's resume and signed. He threw her file across the desk and looked at other applicants. No one was as talented or knowledgeable then Rin. Grabbing her file he looked over it once more. He saw Kai's name was nowhere on the list of people to contact to get a good statement for her. Knowing Kai, when he finds out Rin applied for his firm, he will beat her and slap her tills she starts begging on her knees to stop.

Picking up the phone, Sesshomaru begins to dial Kai's number.

"Hello?" A rough voice answered the phone. Sesshomaru didn't say anything back to him; he waited for Kai to say one last thing. "Sesshomaru, what is it? I'm a little occupied."

"You're with Saiya, aren't you?" He knew he was. Kai was never good at keeping his affair secret.

"I am. Rin and I are kind of in a fight. She found the letters Saiya wrote me and saw all the call times she called me and when I called her. Also, she looked through the text messages and saw the messages we were sending each other." Kai spoke clearly. Saiya was lying next to him asleep. Rin was at school waiting for him to come pick her up.

"You beat her, huh?" Sesshomaru asked as he noticed the silence was becoming intense.

"I did. She had no right going through my phone or my papers." Kai spoke what he believed was the truth.

"Kai..."

"Don't even say it Sesshomaru. She's mine. She's bending over backwards when I tell her too and jump when I say 'jump'. I don't need you telling me to lay off from beating her and slapping her. Once Saiya and I get married and when I finally get Rin to have sex with me, I'm going to dump her." Sesshomaru shook his head as his friend kept blabbering off to him over the phone, not even remembering that Rin's been at her school for an hour waiting for him.

"Kai, aren't you suppose to be going to go get her from her school?" Kai laughed.

"Nope. I'm just going to let her stay there. Until she figures out I'm not coming." He was hard headed. Only cared about himself and wanted to have a bright future with Saiya, yet he played Rin and didn't care if he hurt her.

"You're just going to leave her there, Kai?"

"Yup." Kai laughed as he heard Saiya yawn. "I got to go Sesshomaru. I'll talk to you at the party. Maybe if Rin's good tonight, I'll bring her." Kai then hung up.

Sesshomaru signed and looked at his clock. Rin's been at her school for an hour and he don't go to the next meeting till' four, already it was turning three o'clock. He wouldn't be able to go get her till' five when the meeting ended. Damn. He thought. Taking out his phone once more, he dialed her number. The phone started to ring. Kai gave him her number to call her when Kai can't come get her he has Sesshomaru go for him. She didn't pick up. Trying two more times she didn't answer her phone again. Maybe she was walking home. He couldn't leave right now; he had to get the rest of the files ready to have Aryu take the files to five different places.

Aryu came walking into his office handing him the last files. "Aryu, I need you to send a car to go pick up Rin from her school right now."

"Rin, you mean Rin Dearily sir?" He nodded his head, "isn't that Mr. Matsu's girlfriend? Why would you want a car to go pick her up?"

"Just go do it Aryu. I will not repeat myself." She nodded her head and walked out his office. Signing he looked over the last two files made changes and sent the files to the designer. He was a few hours late and the party probably will be a hour late from starting. Ten minutes later Aryu came walking into the office once more, "What is it Aryu?"

"Sir, a company car has left to go pick up Miss Dearily, the driver wants to know where to drop her off?" Aryu said as she looked at her boss.

"Take her to the Suko Residents. Tell her a company car will come pick her up once more at nine, so tell her to be ready." Sesshomaru said as she took the files in his hand.

"Yes sir, anything else?" Shaking his head, Aryu left once more. She called up the driver and told him to take Rin to the Suko's and to have her ready by nine o'clock to be picked up once more.

She's been standing by the flagpole for almost two hours now. She was beginning to think Kai wanted her to walk home. She signed and started to walk home. She wasn't sure why Kai treated her so bad. But it hurt her a lot. Did he mean to? Or did he do it out of revenge? She had no idea. She thought he loved her. He said he did. He said he cared about her, but the messages on his phone said different. The calls at night did as well. Was he back with Saiya and lied to here all along? A tear ran down her cheek. She cried as she looked at her phone. She saw three missed calls from Sesshomaru, Kai's best friend. Kai and Sesshomaru knew each other from parties and Kai brought in business for Sesshomaru. Why'd he call her?

Rin wanted to call him back so bad. Sesshomaru had always been kind to her. She saw good in him when he was near her. Yet in Kai she saw so much hatred and rage in him when she's around him. She never understood how those too connected. Was it because they both went out with the same women? Or was it because they saw things differently then everyone else? That couldn't be it.

As she started to walk to the corner she sees one of Sesshomaru's company car's pull up beside her. The driver she knew from many times of him picking her up when Kai left her. The driver stopped the car and got out.

"Miss Dearily, Mr. Sadamoto requested for me to come get you from school. Mr. Matsu was unable to come get you." The driver said as he opened the back door to the car. The car had been a black Mercedes. Rin got in and thanked the driver. The driver closed her door and hurried back to the driver's seat. Rin smiled in the back seat as her phone begun to ring once more, it was Kai. She ignored the call and knew right then and there she was going to be penalized for that.

Rin sat back with her seat belt on and enjoyed the ride. The driver drove her to the house she was staying at. Her parents left to live back in Aomori and they allowed her to stay to continue going to school with her two best friends from pre-k, Mina and Aria. Her mother and father talked to Aria's parents and asked if Rin could stay for a few months. When her parents insisted that Rin stays forever her heart jumped in joy. Kai knows nothing about this change. He believes that she still lives with her parents in the house on the hill six miles from her school. Her parents normally took her to school or Kai would come when he wasn't busy and pick her up. Sesshomaru had insisted that she should have his driver come pick her up and take her to school and bring her home from now on. She declined knowing Kai he'd beat her more if she took his offer.

Looking out at the traffic, she saw Kai's car driving down the street. A woman was inside the car with him. It was Saiya, Sesshomaru's ex girlfriend of two months, and then she left him for Kai. But she thought they were going out three years ago. Not now. Was she the one he's been cheating on her for? Or was she the other woman. Was Kai back with her? Was he dating her when they started going out? Tears formed her eyes as she looked down at her cell phone. He left her three voicemails and an angry text. She deleted them all.

"Kino, take me to Sesshomaru's job please." Rin said as she looked at more text messages pile up in her phone. She deleted them and turned off her phone.

"As you wish Miss Dearily." Kino said as he turned around and had the car go the other way. Two blocks from where they were at was Sesshomaru's company. His father owned a huge company in Tokyo. They had huge clients from all over the world come make a partnership with the company.

Kino arrived at the company five minutes later. After parking the car in the parking lot he opened his door, walking to Rin's side and opened her door. She thanked him and told him that she was going to Aria's in an hour, to stay until she gets back. After closing her door he opened the company doors for her then let her walk to the elevator by herself. She knew the company very well. Sesshomaru gave her a tour and allowed her come here when she wanted away from Kai.

Rin pushed the elevator's button sign for going up and waited a few seconds for the doors to open. Walking into the elevator she pressed the button for the Tenth Floor. After pressing the button and the doors closing she stood in the back of the elevator waiting for it to stop at her floor. When the doors open she could see everyone running around trying to get files token care of. Rin walked out the elevator and walked over to Sesshomaru's office. Knocking on the door no one answered.

Aryu saw Rin knocking on the door and walked over to her. "Miss Dearily, Mr. Sadamoto is at a meeting till five." Rin signed and turned to her.

"Aryu have you seen Kai come anywhere near here?" She shook her head.

"Mr. Sadamoto talked to him this afternoon I believe he just got off the phone with him an hour and a half ago. Mr. Matsu is schedule to meet with him night at nine. Would you like me to tell him you came by?" Aryu signed

"No, no, no. It's fine. I need to talk with Sesshomaru." Rin signed as she looked at people coming out of the other offices.

Sesshomaru came out last from the office. He looked at Rin and smiled. She was wearing some black short shorts, a two tank tops one black and one white. They covered her chest tightly. She wore a black mini jacket with white high top Air Forces. Her hair was curled up and was hanging down low. She had long hair that went down to her butt. She wore light white eye shadow. Barely could see it. Her brown eyes looked at him, at his golden, amber color eyes.

"Rin what are you doing here? I told Aryu to have Kino driver you to Aria's." A question with one small answer.

"I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru told her to go wait in his office and sit on the sofa for a few minutes while he talked to Inuyasha and Koga about tonight's party. Rin waited in his office for five minutes when he came back walking into the office. Looking up at him, she glared at his amber eyes. They glistened in the light. Rin knew all about Sesshomaru, she knew more about him then she knew about Kai. Too her it showed the feelings they had for each other didn't mean nothing.

"What do you need to talk about?" Sesshomaru said in a strong tone. He sat at his desk and looked over more files then noticed her file as still on his desk.

"What do you know about Kai and Saiya?" Rin shivered at the thought of them back together. She wanted Kai to see her as a woman with feelings for him.

"I cannot tell you Rin. The business Kai and myself talks about is his business." Tears formed in her eyes, she knew that he was seeing Saiya again.

"All I want to know is if he's still dating Saiya. Is he?" She looked at the male in front of her.

"Again, Rin I cannot tell you." Rin got up to leave the office. Her eyes were full of tears. Sesshomaru felt the sadness in her. He got up and walked over to her before she left the office. Pulling her to him. He kept her away from the office doors. He knew everything that was going on with her and Kai, but he knew more about Kai and Saiya's relationship. "Kai's engaged…."

"WHAT????" Rin pushed him away from her and stopped crying. "He's engaged, to Saiya. Since when?"

"For a year now. Did you not notice why he tried getting you to sleep with him for such a long time?" He asked, she shook her head as she licked her lips and started to pace back and forth across the office.

"You knew all along and never said anything. Why not? You knew how I felt. Your just as much as a liar then he is." Rin just wanted to rip his hair out so bad, her anger got the better of her. She pushed Sesshomaru to the side and went walking once more to the door. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed her arm and forced her to him. Tears filled her eyes as she snatched her arm back from him. "Get away from me Sesshomaru."

"Sit down Rin." He moved in front of her, stopping her from leaving the office, "SIT DOWN DAMMIT." Rin marched back over to the sofa and sat down. She wiped the rest of her tears away then looked away fro Sesshomaru. "Kai was using you Rin, could you not see that, if you couldn't then something is completely wrong with you. I didn't say anything to you because I was looking out for you. I knew about the abuse, about the slapping and bruising, I didn't say anything to you about him cheating on, better yet using you because you would have confronted him about it and would have been dealt with in a more abusive way. I didn't want that happening to you. I did what I did to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

"Why would you even care? You hate humans. And which I'm a human." Rin shouted then turned to him. She got off the sofa and walked to the door, turning to him she said, "Just leave me alone Sesshomaru." Before she was able to reach the door. He glided his way in front of her and gently grabbed her hand pulling her to him. Pulling her into a firm hug, Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

She poured her eyes out. Clinging herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just let her cry. Closing his eyes he said, "It was for your own good." She cried harder in his chest and just couldn't understand why he couldn't tell her something this important. "Kai would have killed you for accusing him of cheating."

The more and more she cried the more she thought about her situation. "I'm done....I don't want a life of pain and suffering."

"Let me help you!" Sesshomaru grabbed her chin, he made her look up then wiped her tears, Sesshomaru looked down at her, glazing at the beauty in front of her.

"I refuse to let any man hurt me again. Goodbye Sesshomaru!" A clear statement was made. Before she was able to push him away and walk out his office, Sesshomaru closed the space between them. Locking his lips with hers, she was quite surprised. She had no idea what to think or how to react to this kiss. She basically didn't know what to do. Was kissing him back even an option? Closing her eyes, a tear fell from her face as she kissed him back. As bad as it was and although it was completely wrong it was, it felt so right, yet so wrong. Taking her over to the sofa, he sat her down with his lips still in contact with hers. Sesshomaru had wanted to do this for such a long time, but her feelings for Kai had stood in his way. "Sess….I can't……this isn't….right…" But damn did it feel good. He traveled his kisses down her neck and started nibbling on her shoulder.

"Relax Rin." He kissed her then nibbled on her neck. As wrong as it was, it was too much to say 'no' to. Climbing on his lap. She trailed kisses up his neck back to his lips. Her soft touch, tender kisses, and sweet smile made him want to tell her to dump Kai for him. She showed so much passion toward him. She was never this way with Kai. They were always fighting, never had a night to be passionate. Yet it took just a small argument, yelling and pushing away for Sesshomaru to get Rin to show her passionate side. Was it wrong? COMPLETELY! That was all that was going through her head. Why couldn't Sesshomaru had asked her out the night of the party where she met Kai? She would have been a lot happier and wouldn't have been sneaking around Kai's back with his best friend.

"Why do you want to help me? Kai's going to be angry with…" Before she could finish, he kissed her and made her stop talking. His tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission in her mouth. She gave it to him before biting down on his bottom lip.

"Why are you so resistant?"

"Because you are Kai's best friend. And you're kind of making out with his girlfriend." Sesshomaru laughed as he made Rin look at him, "What's so funny?"

"You are my dear. Kai beats you, lies, yells, cheats and abuses you. Yet you won't allow yourself to have a passionate moment with someone:" Rin smiled as she leaned down and brushed her lips on his. "Kai called while I was in my meeting earlier, he said that he will not be bringing you to the party. He's bringing Saiya to the party, because you are not appreciating. I'll have Kino come get you at nine to bring you to the party, but you will need to stay clear of Kai." She nodded her head. "You will be accompanying me to the party, right?" She smiled then nodded her head once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She bit his tongue when he tried getting it in her mouth. She wanted to see if he could be more dominating with her. Sesshomaru flipped Rin over on the sofa. He was above her now. He leaned down and kissed her. At first it was rough, but then he stopped. Although he wanted to show her how dominating he could be, he couldn't. He wanted Rin to understand that he had feelings for her and he just wanted to make her happy before h can give her his dominate side.

He pulled himself off Rin and got up. He walked over to the desk. Looking at her as he sat down. She smiled as he opened the folders on his desk. Her resume and file was still on his desk. He looked at it then said.

"You really want a job here?" She nodded her head.

"Anything to get away from Kai." She looked at him.

"I'll have Aryu give your file to my father, and have him look it over. If he thinks it would be perfect for the company, I'll hire you." She smiled then walked over to his desk; she kissed him then went heading for the door.

"I got to go. Aria and Suya are waiting for me. They have a big date tonight with Mizu and Toru. They need me." He nodded his head as he watched her leave his office. What was he going to do with her? She's going to dump Kai, then what? She still is going to need protection against Kai. If she dumps him tonight at the party, he will go off, he will start beating her more. She can't handle that.

Kino drove Rin home from the office then told her that he will be coming to get her at nine to take her to the party at Sesshomaru's mansion. She agreed to be ready by nine then went inside the Suko's house. She's been living with them for quite sometime. The only ones that knew were Suya, Aria and Sesshomaru. Rin didn't bother telling Kai that she lived with the Suko's; she knew what he would say. Rin told Aria and Suya what had happened at the office. They were happy for her. But they don't know how Kai was going to act on it. They knew he was going to get really angry with her if she told him that he and Sesshomaru were making out on his sofa in the office.

"So Rin, what are you going to wear to the party?" Aria asked as she started throwing cloths around the room. She wanted to find the perfect outfit for her date tonight, but wanted Rin to find a perfect outfit for the party tonight.

"I don't know. I'm thinking mini skirt, strapless top with my heels. Something that screams, 'I'm celebrating being single again.' But first I need to break up with him. Won't be that easy?" She laughed as she grabbed a white mini skirt, a white strapless top with gold letter across the shirt that said, 'Sexy!!!' After grabbing that she grabbed her three inch high heels from the closet. She threw the heels to the side then went looking for a better outfit in the closet.

"Rin whatever you decide to where, I just know you will be looking awesome at the party. Kai can cheat and mess around with other woman he wants to. Whether he's about to be married or engaged for that matter. At least I know there is one person that has feelings for you. Aria gave Rin a small wink. Trying to emphasize her point, "Come on Rin, you know Sesshomaru wants you. He's had his eye on you since day one, at the mixed party on Central Ave."

"That doesn't mean anything Aria. Sesshomaru is Kai's best friend." Rin glared at her as she picked up the heels and put them next to the bed.

"Correction Rin, he was Kai's best friend. Do you think Kai is going to be friend with him knowing he made out with his girlfriend while you and him were still dating? NO!!! Plus Rin, you told me that Kai was a complete jerk to you. There was no passion or love. Practically there was no connection at all." She smiled as Rin threw a pillow at her, "Kai used you just to get you to sleep with him. But you never gave him what he wanted, which made him slap you around and beat him. You told me and Suya that when you two were kissing it felt like you weren't kissing at all. But when you and Sesshomaru kissed, there was so much passion flowing and chemistry building."

"Aria, you make a good point." Suya said as Rin walked out the room. They were right.

"_Damn you, Aria." Rin thought in her head as she walked out the room and into the bathroom. _

Rin took a shower that almost lasted an hour, but Aria and Suya needed the shower as well for their big date tonight. After taking a shower. Rin curled her hair and put on her light pink eye shadow and just a little bit of eye liner and some mascara. After putting on her makeup Rin walked into the room in her towel. She grabbed a pair of white panties and a white padded bra. She put the panties and bra on then put on the skirt and her strapless shirt that had clear straps attached. Rin sat on her bed for a hour waiting for Kino to come get her. She lotioned her legs and put on her heels. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She was going to make Kai pay tonight.

Nine-thirty struck and still no Kino. Did he forget about her? She grabbed a mini jacket in the closet. It had been white with gold letter that matched her shirt. She pulled down her skirt a little bit then put on some lip gloss before Kino came to the door. Aria walked into the room and smiled.

"Rin you look great." After thanking her she grabbed her purse and her cell phone and walked down the stairs. Her cell phone started ringing. Kino's cell was calling. She answered the phone. Kino told her he was running late. That he was right around the corner. To come outside. A black Mercedes was parked in the driveway. She smiled as she hugged Aria and Suya.

"Have fun Rin. Call us if you need anything." She nodded her head as she got into the car.

Kino drove to the mansion in full speed. When they arrived, cars were parked outside, stretching around the corner for two more blocks. Parking the car in the space that was reserved for Rin, he let Rin and watched her walk into the mansion. Inside the mansion people were dancing in the halls, on the walls and in the bedrooms. Most of the rooms were closed. People were in there doing stuff. The den, living room, and main hall were surrounded by crowded space. Rin decided to go up stairs for some peace and quiet.

Walking down a few of the halls, a figure begun walking slowly behind her. Sesshomaru. He looked at Rin lose herself to the mansion. He chuckled softly then followed her silently close behind. By the looks of it Rin didn't notice Sesshomaru was behind her. After slipping through the cracks she began to notice he was behind her.

She turned around, her face inches away from his, turning her back away from him as she started walking again. He grabbed her arm and stopped her in the hallway. They then started to hear voices up ahead. It was Kai. Yelling at someone. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's hand and forced himself in the closest room. Not even noticing the room was his. Rin walked over to the bed and sat down. Sesshomaru walked to the bed and stood right in front of her. She loved the softness of his bed. She smiled; she knew this was his room. Not thinking he planned for her to walk near his room. Grabbing the collar of his haori (kimono shirt), she pulled him down and scooted backwards and allowed him to be on top of her. Rin placed her lips on his and tried getting him to kiss her back. When he did, he allowed himself to get fully on top of her. Making sure he wasn't squashing her. Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and locked his hands with hers. Rin loved kissing him. Letting go of her feelings for Kai, she forgot about him and thought about the passionate moment her and Sesshomaru was having.

Sesshomaru let go of her hands and slipped them down her curves. Stopping at her hip and waist. He stopped the kiss and started kissing her neck. Biting down on her neck, he nibbled at her skin and moved his hands further down. He pushed his hands under her butt and grasped them in his hand. A surprising moan slipped out of her mouth. After what he just heard, he smiled and continues pleasing her to make sure she was happy. Rin's body was becoming a lot warmer. She felt more appreciated when she was with him then with Kai.

Moving her hands up to his haori, she untied it and let it open. Completely. She moved her hands up and down his muscular chest. Amazed at how muscular he was, she just couldn't help herself. She got up from being under him and slipped off her jacket. Sitting right next to him, she gave him a small smile and turned around and jumped on him forcing him below her. She giggled as she heard him make a small growl. Leaning down on him as he fell slowly on the bed, she kissed his neck. He suspected that she would want him to comfort her, but by the way she was acting, she wanted more. Grabbing her chin, he had her kiss him. Their chest rose and fell as she completely covered his body with her own.

Sesshomaru knew what they were doing was wrong. He had to stop himself before he regretted it. Sesshomaru pushed Rin backwards and looked at her.

"What?" Rin said as she got off him and let him sit up.

"Were moving too fast Rin." She nodded her head as he looked at her sadden face.

Before she was able to get off his bed, he pulled her down and had her lay with him. For the first time she felt wanted by a man who hated humans and hated being so kind and showing his feelings.

She lay by him for almost ten minutes; Sesshomaru had to get back to the party. They got off his bed. He tied his haori. Before they fully got off the bed a knock came to his door. Sesshomaru could hear Kai's voice from behind the door. He climbed back on top of Rin. Ripping off his haori and completely tore off her shirt and threw them both on the ground. He tossed her heels on the ground and made it seem like they were doing something.

"Don't say a word Rin. Just follow my lead." She nodded her head as he kissed her. Kai opened the door to see Sesshomaru on top of someone. Not seeing Rin's face, he figured he was messing around with one of his co-workers.

"My bad Sesshomaru. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just wanted to know if you seen Rin. Your servants said she was walking around this hallway a half an hour ago. I wanted to see if you seen her. Have you?" He asked as he saw his friend in the middle on messing around with a female.

"No I haven't. Now if you don't mind Kai. I'm in the middle of doing something." Kai apologized then left. Signing as he waited a second before getting off Rin. She pulled him back down for a kiss. Sesshomaru kissed her back; he looked down at her body. He skirt was showing more of her thighs and her white panties. Her chest looked perfect above her. Her breasts were popping out of her bra. He smiled as she bit his lip.

Placing her hands on his chest, she explored every muscle all the way down to his ribs. Cold air brushed against her skin as she watched him twitch at every spot she touched. He was becoming hard above her, she not only could feel it, but she saw it. He placed his hands on her thigh as she leaned forward in his ear and said, "Were nowhere near down."

Although he wanted to flip her over and make love to her constantly, he couldn't. He had to control himself. He wanted her to want it; he didn't want to force it upon her. Rin pushed him off her and got off the bed. She pulled down her skirt and grabbed her torn shirt. She threw the shirt at Sesshomaru. He laughed as she ran over to the bed. Jumping on his lap she grabbed the shirt and threw it once more.

"You ripped my shirt. Now what am I suppose to wear?" He smiled as he flipped her over and whispered something in her ear. Once she heard it she softly punched him in the chest.

After getting Kagome to allow her to wear one of her shirts, Rin told Sesshomaru he wasn't ripping any more of her shirts. If he wants it off he needs to just take it off her instead of ripping it. They partied and avoided Kai the whole night. That was until Kai saw them dancing in the main hall. She had turned around and kissed him. When he saw Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her and kiss her back he became furious. Marching over to the couple he pushed Rin away from Sesshomaru; he grabbed her arm and threw her to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here Rin? It was clear when I didn't come to pick you up for the party that you weren't going. You disobeyed me." He knocked her into the wall. "You little bitch, how dare you disobey me, I give you no attention so you go to my best friend. That's a whorish move."

"Leave me alone Kai. I don't belong to you. Never have. Your engaged, just leave me the hell alone." Rin got up from the wall, Sesshomaru walked over to her to help her walk. "It's over Kai. Were no longer going out. I refuse to be used by you anymore."

"It's not over till I say it's over Rin." Kai walked over to her and went to slap her. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and twisted it to the side. Causing Kai to growl in pain.

"It's over Kai. Just leave her alone." Sesshomaru growled as Rin watched.

"When were you going to tell me you were messing with her Sesshomaru?" When he didn't answer, he became infuriated, "ANSWER ME SESSHOMARU."

"That is none of your business." Security at the party came in and pulled Kai away and made him leave the party with Saiya. Sesshomaru turned around to find Rin run over to him and cried.

That night Rin stayed at Sesshomaru's. She called Aria and Suya and told them she wasn't coming home, she was camping out at Sesshomaru's mansion. He allowed her to sleep on his bed while he got the sofa in his room. As the night seemed to fade she begun to go into a deep thought. Memories faded and the love she once had for Kai was lost. Not only was she physically hurt, but mentally too.

Sesshomaru left her alone, thinking it was for the best. Rin was young and her heart had already been broken once. Did he really want it to happen again? But he cared about her. He didn't want to see her hurt anymore. After three hours past and midnight struck Rin went looking for Sesshomaru. She wanted to be with him and not alone. She found him looking at the crescent moon in the garden by a small lake he had out back. He sat on the tree branch looking at the moon. Everything seemed so beautiful at night, yet in real life things were a disaster. Was everything in the world cruel? Or was everything just a piece of the past and the upcoming future?

Sesshomaru knew she was watching him. To him, Rin was a rare flower in a flower patch. She bloomed in the summer and had blossomed in the winter. Things were completely different when he was around Rin. All the other females never touched him like she had. And it wasn't the physical touch that made him want her. She reminded him of everything that was good in the world, and not tainted with evil. Although she was human, he looked past that; she was a goddess in his eyes. One of the rare goddesses that created the earth and the beauty around it. A promise was made the night of the crescent moon. Forever will he protect Rin, but he will find a way for her to live on forever as well. There was a way to make her immortal. He wanted to find out how. But there was a way.

Rin smiled. Her smiled brought him back to reality. She walked over to the tree he sat on and waited for him to come down and greet her. Instead he stretched out his arm and pulled her up on the branch with him. Wrapping his arms around her, she rested her head on his shoulder as they both looked up at the stars and the moon. She was finally safe.

Her mind begun to wonder. She could see herself with Sesshomaru, but while she gets older he'd look the same still. Demons and humans weren't meant to be together. She fell asleep under the stars with Sesshomaru. Watching her sleep, Sesshomaru started to figure things out. He could turn her into a half breed, but the process in doing so could kill her. He will need to talk to her. Before he returned to the west.

As the night seemed to fade and the moon graced itself over the city of Tokyo. Rin was asleep in bed as Sesshomaru was wondering the halls of his mansion. So much had happened that night. Her heart had been broken; she was hurting, hurting enough to make her cry at night. Her heart was pure, her love was rare, and her beauty was undeniable.

After falling asleep for three hours, she woke in a start. She had a dream, well an nightmare about Kai. She looked over to the sofa and saw Sesshomaru wasn't there. She got off his bed and walked over to the door. She went exploring the halls. Images of her and Kai tainted her mind. Pictures of them together danced around her. She was hallucinating. She grabbed a picture she thought was her and Kai and just threw it across the room. She watched it smash against the wall, allowing the glass to shatter. The picture had actually been a picture of Sesshomaru's father and his father first mate, Sookie, she was also Sesshomaru's mother. Her eyes went wide as she ran over to the picture, she picked it up. Once her fingered touched the photo a flashback photo went running through her mind. Although her heart had been broken she was still able to get on with her life. And learned to forget about Kai.

There had been a thousand meanings to a heart that had been cracked, broken or shattered into pieces. But to Rin, it was **just another day!**

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I finished this chapter. It took me almost three weeks to write it. Next chapter, "Shatter Pieces" will be posted/updated in the next few weeks. I already started writing it so it shouldn't take too long to finish it. Thanks for reading. Please review before your done reading my story. Thanks. **


End file.
